The goal of this project is to develop a Multimedia training station for cytogenetics technologists, supplying basic genetics training and training in identification of the most commonly occurring cytogenetic abnormalities in metaphase cells obtained by amniocentesis or chorionic villus sampling. This station will be directed toward the most immediate need, but will be developed under the concept of a "Family-Of-Products" so that video, graphic, and animations can be used as a database of objects from which to draw for training programs in cancer cytogenetics and fluorescent in situ hybridization (FISH). Expanded training capabilities in Phase II will include not only functionality but target audience, with modules for other medical professionals such as counselors and nurses. Specifically, the goal is to utilize current proven Multimedia technology as a tool for effective and cost effective training. The development is driven not by hardware but by training needs, identified by consultation with recognized professionals in cytogenetics, and incorporated into an instructional design that is optimized for the target audience. The "lesson" will be developed in a way that can be presented on multiple platforms, specifically Macintosh and IBM-PC. In cooperation with the sub-contract organization, which has a patented technology for embedding links and sequencing into images, the training workstation can be effectively designed to use motion video and animation and sound as well as the usual graphics and text. A validated database of karyotype images will be developed, used in the proof of concept in Phase I (and the initial product release at the end of Phase I). This database will be expanded to include translocations, deletions, and fluorescent images in the expanded training station and training applications to be developed in Phase II.